En desesperación
by Smithback
Summary: ¿En qué circunstancias un pequeño grupo de alienígenas, cuya debilidad es el agua, vendrían a un planeta que consiste de 3 4 partes de agua? desesperación. esa es la respuesta. En desesperación


_**"Destruyo, luego existo." 'Tenemos que hablar de Kebin.'**_

_**en desesperación**_

¿Por qué un pequeño grupo de alienígenas, cuya debilidad es el agua, vendrían a un planeta como este?

desesperación

esa es la respuesta.

Para un ser humano, las cosas que lo pueden llevar a la desesperación son el peligro a la vida, tanto propia, como la de los seres cercanos.

para los alienígenas, la fuente de su desesperación era exactamente lo mismo. La amenaza a sus vidas; al punto del colapso; sin solución, sin recursos, sin salida...

luchar o huir. ellos decidieron luchar... y perdieron.

(*)

Onkan tomó asiento en la cabina de comunicación. la pesadez de la derrota lo sumió en una incómoda e inusual apatía impropia no solo de él, sino de su especie. quizá el encuentro con los humanos lo había afectado más de lo que le hubiese gustado.

siempre supieron que podría terminar en algo así, en una derrota; pero la realidad resultó ser más dolorosa que las probabilidades. Estaban conscientes de que ir a un planeta cuya composición que contase con 71% de agua, era 71% peligroso para ellos.

su desesperación sobrepasaba ese porcentaje.

Su más valioso recurso, la clorofila, había sido arrasada por ese virus que aún no se sabe cómo se inició, aunque los científicos suponían que llegó del espacio.

un virus errante en cualquier pedazo de roca que llegó a su planeta, arrasando con la forma de vida más esencial para ellos. parecía una mala broma del universo.

El planeta Tierra no era una novedad para ellos. desde hacía algunos años sabían de su existencia; pero su interés en él era mínimo, únicamente por la coincidencia de la existencia de su clorofila de color verde.

Jamás le hubieran dado importancia más allá de una divertida casualidad, de no ser por el virus que arrasó con su clorofila.

cuando todas las posibilidades fueron arrancadas de sus manos, el planeta que parecía una divertida broma, resultó en una cruel burla.

Aquel planeta no solo tenía una enorme cantidad de clorofila de ese extraño color, sino una enorme cantidad de agua... la cosa más mortal para ellos y la más valiosa, juntas.

pero por más que buscaron, no encontraron otro lugar en el universo conocido que poseyera el valioso recurso.

la cercanía a la extinción los empujó a la Tierra. todos los recursos que aún quedaban disponibles se dividieron en dos: encontrar una cura para el virus, y el difícil viaje a la tierra.

La exploración espacial no había sido uno de sus fuertes. jamás pensaron que necesitarían salir de su planeta, Toxkatl, para ir a buscar recursos en otro. la vida en su territorio les bastaba física y espiritualmente; hasta que simplemente ya no pudo ser posible.

Onkan escuchó el pitido que anunciaba la temida confrontación con su superior en su planeta natal. Temía tanto dar el decepcionante informe, como recibir noticias de Toxkatl. Si hubiesen noticias positivas, ya las hubiera recibido desde que llegó a la nave.

la transmisión era solo por audio. para ellos no era necesaria la imagen.

en el siguiente momento, la voz de Kenin , el científico a cargo en el planeta Toxkatl comenzó.

muy probablemente Kenin también temía recibir las probables malas noticias.

"Kenin en voz." Saludó el susodicho.

"Onkan en voz." respondió él. "Me temo que las noticias no son buenas. Hemos perdido."

Del otro lado, Kenin no titubeó. "Deben intentar una vez más. Mandaremos a todos los sobrevivientes en el planeta para allá. Esperen su llegada y ataquen de nuevo. Aquí ya no hay nada para nosotros."

para Onkan fue como un doloroso golpe. eso quería decir que en verdad no tenían ya otra opción. su única probabilidad para sobrevivir era la tierra, ese terrible y hostil planeta.

"Entendido."

*Notas de la autora.

Feliz día de la tierra. Honrémosla es al único lugar al que podemos huir, vivir y sobrevivir.

En náhuatl:

Toxkatl: sequedad; Kenin: cómo; Onkan: dónde

en un principio quería hacerlo como tipo informe o estudio y comenzó con esto:

'Evaluación de los informes recabados sobre el ataque extraterrestres suscitado entre los días x y Y.

Se evaluaron tanto informes sobre visitas anteriores, o probables contactos de los extraterrestres; así como los múltiples encuentros recientes suscitados el día del encuentro; las probables razones y consecuencias.'

pero no me terminaba de gustar.

¿En qué circunstancias un pequeño grupo de alienígenas, cuya debilidad es el agua, vendrían a un planeta que consiste de 3|4 partes de agua? desesperación

esa es la respuesta. En desesperación


End file.
